


I Promise

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Infertile Jared, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: <br/>J2 AU. Omega!Jared who thinks he's infertile and Alpha!Jensen who loves him anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Jared threw the pregnancy test into the trash with a sniff, eyes blurry with tears. He and Jensen had been trying for a couple years to have children but Jared never got pregnant. He wasn’t a very good mate. What Omega couldn’t provide a family for their Alpha? 

“Jared? I’m home!” Jensen’s voice rang through the house and Jared quickly grabbed some tissues to wipe at his face and throw them away, making sure the test wasn’t visible. “Jay?”

“Yeah! In the bedroom!” Jared yelled back and left the bathroom to see Jensen walk into their bedroom, dressed fancy in his suit from work. 

“Hey, love,” Jensen greeted him with a smile but then he frowned. “You’ve been crying.”

“No, I haven’t,” Jared shook his head, not wanting to admit that he used another test.

“Jared,” Jensen sighed and Jared winced. 

“I…I bought another test,” Jared said after a minute.

“And?” There was hope in Jensen’s voice and that had Jared’s heart crumbling.

“It was negative,” Jared replied. Jensen’s eyes shut and he nodded with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Jensen. I’m so sorry,” Jared whispered.

“Why are you sorry?” Jensen asked. 

“What kind of mate am I if I can’t even give you a child?” Jared said, turning away, tears running down his cheeks again. 

“You’re the perfect mate, Jared! You are the other half of me I didn’t know I was missing,” Jensen said, and his arms slid around Jared’s stomach, hands splaying across his abdomen. “Even if you never get pregnant, I’ll still be happy with you, and we can always adopt, Jay. It’s not that big of a deal to me.”

“You promise?” Jared had to ask.

“Promise, Jay. I love you, you know?” 

“I know. I love you, too,” Jared smiled a bit and leaned back into his Alpha’s chest. 

“Good. Now, let’s get some dinner,” Jensen said and softly kissed his neck.


End file.
